


Verano

by Racine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racine/pseuds/Racine
Summary: Andy原以为这只是个很平常的夏天
Relationships: Andy Bell/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> au 有缸莉提及 夏天的一些片段

上

曼城夏日的午后热得黏腻，Liam已经在学科楼下的墙角边了站十几分钟，期间Andy Bell冷冰冰的目光频频从不远处投来，生怕自己跑掉一样。  
对，只要趁他不注意。Liam一下下抠着身后的墙灰，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。  
Andy和那个“受害”的学生讲完了话，对方朝Liam投来一个愤怒的眼神，转身离去。Andy缓缓踱步过来：“说吧，怎么赔？”  
Liam仰起头，脸上还挂着笑：“你看我的样子还想叫我赔？想捞我进局子就快点吧，站在这热死了。”  
他夸张地扯了扯衣领，少年浅色的胸脯和脖子交界处的晒痕被Andy尽收眼底。  
于是Andy转身去看被男孩打碎的那两尊半身石雕，这是他和同学的毕设草品，虽说是草品，但期间也花费了不少功夫。  
有得有失。Andy想着，目光扫过Liam起皮的嘴唇、脏兮兮的脸蛋以及略显宽大的运动衫：“走吧，去喝点东西。”

他们走了五分钟到那家雪糕店，店里年久失修的冷气一阵一阵地吐出可怜的冷风，卡座的坐垫也已经被磨蹭到看不出原本的颜色。然而Liam一扫被人抓包后的郁闷，欢呼雀跃地点了份三色的冰淇淋球，然后从菜单后探出头来：“你要什么？”  
Andy要了杯柠檬水。  
Liam的双手摊开放在桌上，暑气散去，他脑子清醒了许多：“我可不想再欠你一个人情，就让我给你帮忙吧，我是说，或许你在画室需要一个帮手？”  
“可以采纳。”Andy接过服务员递来的杯子，“谢谢。”  
然后他顺着对方的思路讲：“那么一整个学期，你得给我收拾画室，整理我的画具，搬作品和……”Andy的话突然被眼前的一勺冰淇淋堵住，微凉的流体轻触在他下唇上。Liam翻着白眼，用勺子戳了戳他的嘴：“知道了！你这人怎么这么麻烦，跟我老哥一个样。”  
Andy挑了挑眉，张开口把那勺半化开的冰淇淋含了进去，香草味在嘴巴里温和地溢开。  
有点太甜了。Andy想。

·  
此后的一周里都相安无事，Andy得赶月中的一个画展，甚至得把一些画室的任务都搬到公寓里，他交给Liam一个地址。“明天把东西给我送过来。”  
彼时Andy正在锁画室的门，下午时分，光线弥漫在教学楼的走廊里，Liam靠在栏杆上，语气里带着不爽：“你真是把我当成他妈的奴隶了是吗？”  
Andy笑着转头，试图带上奴隶主的神情：“我当然可以还你自由，等你拿着钱来把自己赎走就行。”他眯着眼，看见逆光中的Liam身上镀着一层红光，这让他的嘴唇看起来也如同浆果般鲜艳。  
这让Andy突然有一种想要亲吻的冲动。  
他的身体上前了一步，Liam湿漉漉的鼻子就在他眼下不过几英寸。  
空气中寂静了几秒，能听见风刮过树叶发出的沙沙声。他及时回过神来，有些尴尬地把钥匙丢给Liam，然后转身离去。  
这顿仓促的逃亡也让他没来得及发觉，背后的Liam眯着眼睛，眼神中闪烁着古怪的色彩。

·  
Liam的衬衫都湿透了，他把那堆东西往地上一丢，抬头确认了一眼门牌号，刚要敲门，却听见某些奇怪的声响从里头传来。  
好奇心作祟，他把耳朵贴了上去，断断续续的声音让他的脸蛋更红了。  
门的那边发出的声音Liam不常听见，但他知道是什么，正当他皱着鼻子凑热闹般听着，靠着的门一瞬间被拉开，他没站稳，一头栽进一人怀里——开门的是Andy Bell，他身上穿着浴袍，盯着Liam。  
“嗨Andy。”Liam慌乱了一秒，起身就已换了个“发生了什么”的表情。  
“你怎么来了？”简单的一个问题，Liam听出了Andy语气中的不自然。  
这一句不知道怎么的让Liam有些恼怒起来。  
“给你拿你那堆破玩意！”他觉得自己被冤枉了，气冲冲地踢了踢脚边那堆资料，“而且本来想问你，我哥打工的那个乐队有演出，但……”Liam的视线从Andy的肩头越过，落在沙发床上那一抹背影上。  
浅棕、长卷发。Liam在心里默念。  
“但看来你应该去不了了。”Liam一脸了然的表情，随后又低下头瞧着自己脏兮兮的帆布鞋。  
Andy瞧他那装模作样的神情，叹了口气：“外面等我一会儿。”

他们到俱乐部的时候，吉他与鼓点声已经隆隆作响，气氛显然是在高潮，Liam从在台下调音的Noel那里回来的时候(顺带挨了他哥的一脚)，远远的，他瞧见有几个女孩儿围着Andy，正叽叽喳喳地笑着。  
他停住了脚步。  
Andy穿着卡其色的灯芯绒外套和牛仔裤，加上他那头灿烂的金发，吸引了不少人的目光。  
Andy显然有些无措，但脸上依旧带着笑意。  
棕色、长卷发。  
眼前的女人与傍晚时分在Andy宿舍里见到的身影重叠在一起，Liam突然觉得胃里有东西在搅动着。但在自己的大脑反应过来之前，他的身体已经径直来到了Andy面前。  
“Andy，记得把我落在你那里的衣服还我。”  
确实有丢在画室里的衣服，他讲的是实话，却是磨着后槽牙说的。Andy呆愣地开口：“噢……好。”

女孩们见了此景，纷纷嘀咕着散去， 留下眉毛挤成一团的Liam, 正盯着高他一头的、看起来还不明白发生了什么的Andy。  
然后Andy问他:“那我待会去把衣服拿给你?”他的语气真诚，“不过我的钥匙在你那儿。”  
“傻逼。"Liam骂他。

·  
Liam把汽水夹在胸前，融化的水滴已经渍得胸前-片暗色。他双手举着画框，两条粗粗的眉毛揪成一团:“你是同性恋吗?”他转过头问Andy。  
画布上是交缠着的两具躯体，相同的器官隐匿在有些许抽象的色块之下。  
艺术生不置可否地笑了笑，手下的笔没停。“可是我看到你跟姑娘上床了。”这仿佛对于Liam来说是一个哲学性的问题。 他紧咬着下唇，很用力地思考:“我懂了， 所以你是....个.......那个什么？”  
Andy哭笑不得地看着他试图从嘴里挤出一个不存在于大脑范围内的单词。  
“那只是一幅画。”最后他回答他。  
“好吧。"Liam识趣地撇撇嘴，开始散漫地在画室里踱步。

当Andy从油画中回过神来时，才发觉画室里不寻常的寂静。  
回去了? Andy起身，却看见了飘窗上的轮廓。他走过去，双手交叉着倚在墙上看着对方。Liam像某种猫科动物一般蜷缩在飘窗上，傍晚时分，刺目的阳光散去，剩下的皆是暖色调的余晖，全都笼罩在男孩身上,轻柔地像一张薄毯。 而睡眠的主人却丝毫没有意识到自己处在怎样的景色下，余晖站在他颤动的睫毛上，像一根根松针。  
他站着端详了一会儿，然后试探性地俯下身，轻轻吻在了男孩的嘴角。  
不过几秒时间，就在Andy抬起头的那瞬间，他的脖子猛地被人圈住，拉下，视线里对上的是Liam蓝色的眼睛。

“我就知道...”Liam贱兮兮地吐出一句,温热的气息喷在Andy脸上。  
“知道什么?”Andy试图表现出淡然，抓住他的手臂就要扯下来。  
下一秒，Liam一口咬在了他的小臂上，力度倒不小，Andy疼得倒吸了一口气。Liam还是没撒手:“你以为我闲出屁了给你跑来跑去啊，要不是...”，他嘟囔了几个Andy听不清的词，“不然我他妈早就跑了。  
Andy笑出了声，他一笑Liam就觉得他长得好看极了，不像沉默时的那一副烂脸，于是他也心花怒放:“你还想亲我吗?”  
“不，”Andy扯下他的手,看着Liam由一脸的惶恐变成恼怒。  
“换你吧。”他揣着手好笑地看着对方的表情变化。  
Liam被他耍了一遭气得要命，只好一把扑过去咬住他的唇瓣，Andy顺势圈住他， 而此时傍晚的最后一抹阳光也躲进了夜幕之中，他们的吻小心翼翼地被这夜色隐藏起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可事实的确如此，一个寻常的，携带令人愉悦的怅然的夏天

下

·  
Andy甩了甩发酸的手腕，刚准备把笔丢进水桶，就听见Liam大声喊他。  
他歪头探出画板，映入眼帘的是墙上的一大片四溢的色彩。  
大块的马利黄和亮红堆叠在一起，手法生涩得仿佛只是随手泼溅上去一般。然而事实证明确实如此：坐在地上的Liam转过头来，脸上和短袖上一团糟。  
他笑眯眯的：“Andy，漂亮吗？”这时阳光打进室内，散射在墙面上，那块地方绚烂得仿佛融化了太阳，Liam的笑容和融化的背景重合在一起，让人有些头晕目眩。  
Andy揉揉眼睛，感觉自己的胸腔里升起一股湿润的暖意。他走过去挨着Liam坐下，捡起地上的勾线笔，抹了几划黑色，在那块墙面上勾出了一个侧身的人像。  
“这是我吗？”Liam在他勾勒的期间凑过去舔了舔他的耳廓。Andy像触了电一般闪开：“……我还没说你乱用我的东西。”Liam看着他的耳朵开始红起来，揶揄道：“你不想承认就算了，反正你只能画我。”娇纵的语气不像一个痞气的混混，倒是像极了被惯出来的公主。  
Andy不理会他，他把线条收尾，想了想，在角落里又署上了名。  
LG&AB  
Liam小声惊呼起来，搂住Andy的脖子亲了一口：“什么时候我要把它砸下来拿去卖了。”  
Andy被他适时的商业头脑逗笑了，他拽了拽对方的衣服：“先把衣服换了吧。”  
“你真没意思。”Liam在言语间已经挤上了他的大腿，男孩的大腿根紧贴着Andy的，发烫，就像墙上那副画的热度。“快点。”Liam骂着粗话。  
Andy自认倒霉。

·  
隔天傍晚他们在飘窗上做爱。  
一顿乱七八糟的肢体接触后，Andy从男孩蜜一般甜的亲吻中抽出身来：“晚点回家行吗？”他伸手把Liam湿漉漉的额发拨开。  
“我哥会来抓我的。”Liam一说起Noel就会反射性地翻翻白眼，他在窗台上舒展自己的身体，如同柔韧的小树一般绽开，绷直，“不过我想今晚可以破例。”  
男孩笑着露出灿烂的白牙，双手从Andy的颈后绕过，他们再一次倒在那堆亚麻色的帆布上。黄昏的阳光开始泛红，撒进画室里，打在男孩敞开的衬衫上。周遭唯有Liam小声的呜咽与肉体撞击的淫靡声响，窗下传来学生放学的吵闹声，或近或远的，一切美好得有些不真实。  
Andy一下重顶，换来了Liam更大的喘息以及在他背上挠出的又一条暗色印记。“Liam，”Andy身下没停，笑着问他，“我明天还要去游泳呢，你要我怎么跟大家解释？”  
Liam扬起头，嘟起湿漉漉的嘴唇去亲他，亲完又舔了舔Andy的嘴角，仿佛舔砥进食的小动物。  
“就说……嗯…你家的猫抓的呗。”男孩用湿润的蓝眼盯着他，认真地给他提建议。  
Andy被他的天真打败了，只好俯下身以一个亲吻回报了他的小猫。

·  
他们从学校里出来，顺着下坡的石砖小路走下，沿途两侧是被漆成各色的小屋，但在夜晚昏暗的路灯下皆是灰蒙蒙的一片。夜晚的曼城比白日少了些蒸腾的热气，微热的风里还顺带着烤面包味。  
Andy看向他，Liam那件蓝灰色的套头短袖被风扬起一侧衣角，少年紧实的腰部裸露在空气中，令人遐想。  
实则肚子上都是软肉，Andy暗自腹诽。  
Liam带着他到一处拆迁工地，他熟练地揭起警示条，邀请Andy到那堆废墟的顶部坐下。  
说实话，并没有很多星星，毕竟如今已经离二十一世纪不远了。但为数不多的几颗闪亮亮的小东西挂在一片漆黑的夜空中， 像极了钻石。Andy转头看向隔壁，对方呆愣着望着天空，嘴巴微张。他经常注意到Liam不时的呆滞，他发呆时的瞳孔扩散，眼神里迷茫茫一片，仿佛突然被上帝的手点在了脑门上。然而不一会儿，他迅速地就从那个状态脱离出来，然后吐出一堆充满古怪哲理的东西。  
果不其然，他听见Liam说：“你觉得去星星上开演唱会怎么样？”  
“听起来倒是像David Bowie会做的事情。”  
Liam抓着自己的头发，半晌：“我想让Noel加入The Rain。”  
Andy听他讲过他的小乐队，十几岁的男孩带着少年期绝无仅有的气势，在这个年代再常见不过了。  
Andy侧着头，脑袋搭在膝盖上做出倾听的姿势。Liam说：“我不明白，但我总觉得Noel就应该是跟我们一起的，有人告诉我。”他点了点太阳穴，“Andy你没听过他写的歌，那简直是……”  
他们的视线交汇，Andy看到他的眼睛里有闪烁的光芒。但那光芒与Andy相隔着两个世界。  
Andy忽然耳鸣起来，Liam大声的赞美有些渐远，但他还是伸出手抚着男孩被晚风吹乱的头发，看着他的嘴唇嗡动着，最后Andy隐约听见一句：  
“如果你和我们一起，Andy，你应该给我们弹贝斯……”  
Andy回报他一个微笑。

·  
最后他们在分岔的街口处道别。Liam不甘地缠上Andy的脖子：“我舍不得你。”他的表达一贯的直白：“我喜欢跟你讲话，Andy，不是因为你把我搞得很舒服，好吧是有一部分原因……”他越讲越小声，气息喷在Andy的脖颈处，微微发痒。  
Andy吻了吻他的发顶。  
“Liam？”身后传来疑惑的发问，Andy把挂在他身上的男孩撕下来，看见的是另一张相似的脸。  
面面相觑。  
Andy没见过他，但这百分百就是那位哥哥。  
“你他妈在那干嘛？”Noel身后背着吉他，憋了一会儿冒出一句。Liam先是愣了一下，随后就笑嘻嘻地用袖子擦了擦嘴巴，跟Andy道了一声别，在Noel愈发奇怪的眼神中，两人逐渐远去。  
Andy揣着口袋目送他们离开。  
Noel没有看自己一眼，甚至连眼神都没有往自己身上瞟。这让Andy联想到自己雕刻过的石膏像，他们或仰或俯，但目光注视于一处，绝对不会动摇。  
奇怪的兄弟。

·  
这确实是Andy第一次听他唱歌。  
Boardwalk里挤满了人，空气中弥漫着啤酒和汗水的气味，Andy靠在舞台不远处的桌子上，而Liam正在台上和他的队友们讲着些什么。  
Andy环顾四周，在对面的角落里看到了Noel的身影，他咬着烟，烟雾缭绕着，脸上却没有什么表情。  
麦克风发出一阵尖锐的叫声，台下的人调了调监听音量后，Liam抓着麦开口了。  
“下面这首是Take me。”他说，舞台的暖光打在他的鼻梁上，这让他的脸庞边缘有些柔和地虚化了。  
Liam开始唱歌，生脆的嗓音伴着黏糊的唱腔，翻天覆地地朝着Andy袭来。

Gallagher兄弟抵在墙边谈话，Noel似乎讲了些什么，这让他弟弟脸上的表情变幻莫测。  
Andy手边啤酒里的冰块开始融化，在桌上渍开一小片的水迹。他远远地看着，最终他们两人脸上的纠结表情开始化解，连Noel都微微笑了起来。  
结果可想而知。Andy起身，准备过去找他，却看见在Noel即将踏出后门的那一瞬间，Liam揪住对方的衣领，然后两片唇瓣相触，昏暗的角落里根本没有人注意到发生了什么。  
Andy摸了摸自己的颈侧，那上面有Liam留下的，细细碎碎的痕迹。

Liam说晚上要在他这里过夜，“不想回去和那个逼人吵架。”他坐在床上气鼓鼓的，语气却很雀跃。  
Andy丢了自己的T恤给他，套在Liam干瘦的身材上显得空落落的。他们关了灯挨着躺下，Liam在黑暗中玩心大增，手脚并用地挠着Andy。但最终他们还是安静下来，窗外传来风刮过招牌发出的晃动声，隐约的有野猫传来凄厉的叫唤。  
Liam的声音迷迷糊糊的，一只手还扯着Andy的袖口。  
“什么时候走？”Andy问他。  
被子发出窸窣的声响，Liam微凉的脚探过来，与他的纠缠在一起：“不知道呢，应该没那么快吧……”他越讲越小声，后面嘀咕了什么Andy已经完全听不见了。他撑着手臂看着昏暗中隐约的轮廓，鼻腔中充斥的是男孩身上干净的肥皂水味。  
他能听到Liam均匀的呼吸声。  
Andy躺下来，从背后圈住他，他们之间没有距离，Liam的脊椎抵在他的胸腔前，紧贴、契合。但Andy愈发得觉得男孩离他是如此的遥远，他轻巧地在这个暑气充沛的夏天里游荡，若即若离，Andy抓不住他，正如他也抓不住这个夏天。

·  
在那周的最后一天Liam就跟着Noel离开了曼城，一起发生得太过突然，却又在意料之中。没有道别，没有拥抱，没有亲吻。Andy站在画室里，一切都如同往常一般：他的画板，他的笔筒，老旧地毯上的凝结的颜料块。飘窗上没有人，唯有一旁那一大片肆意张扬的颜色，像在倾诉着什么。  
桌上有半罐Liam没喝完的橘子汽水，Andy揣着口袋看了一会，拿起来喝了一口。  
没有气了。  
而曼城的夏天也已经逼近尾声。


End file.
